La maison du lac
by Rose1404
Summary: Kurt a perdu tout sauf cette maison. Son père est mort de cancer, ne s'est jamais marié à Carole, il a perdu ses amis quand les choses sont devenues difficiles. Alors il a quitté Lima et a commencé à vivre là-bas. Blaine est un jeune artiste / peintre qui perd son chemin une nuit et se retrouve devant la maison. Histoire d'amour épique où Kurt devient la muse de Blaine.
1. Chapitre 1

**🎆🎇🎉🎊 Bon réveillon du nouvel an tout le monde 🎆🎇🎉🎊**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Les feuilles d'automne clignotaient dans la brise légère qui venait du lac. Conduisant sur la route solitaire, une demi-heure sous forme de la ville la plus proche, était un navigator noir. Après cinq minutes, la voiture s'arrêta devant une belle maison à trois étages. La maison en elle-même était la beauté de carte postale. Le devant de la maison donnait sur le grand lac qui était sous les nuages gris. Le quartier avait l'air encore plus étonnant avec des feuilles devenant orange en rouge.

Le moteur de la voiture s'éteint, plongeant la zone dans le silence. Du siège du conducteur, un jeune homme mince glissa hors de la voiture. Kurt Hummel regarda autour de la maison du lac. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds sur la propriété Hummel.

Son père avait acheté la maison pour sa femme Elizabeth quand il avait neuf ans. Il l'avait acheté quand ils ont découvert que Elizabeth avait un cancer terminal et qu'elle ne vivrait que quelques mois. Ne voulant pas être coincé dans un hôpital dans ses derniers jours, Burt avait acheté la maison pour qu'ils y habitent. Quand Elizabeth est décédée, ils sont retournés à Lima et ne sont jamais revenus.

Jusqu'à i mois, Kurt croyait qu'il ne verrait jamais l'endroit de nouveau. Malheureusement, Burt est décédé à cause du même cancer qui a pris sa mère. Ça a été difficile ses 6 derniers mois, avec la planification des funérailles et l'idée qu'il était tout seul. Au début, ses amis avaient été sympathique, mais ils se sont rapidement lassé de son deuil et ne pouvait pas comprendre que Kurt avait tout perdu. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a pris la décision. Il a emballé toute sa vie et est venu à la maison du lac.

Du siège arrière, Kurt sortit son sac, se rappelant de sortir les sacs de la voiture plus tard. Il ferma la porte de la voiture, la verrouillant avec la clé et marcha lentement vers la maison. L'odeur des feuilles et l'eau sur le lac étaient familières à Kurt et lui donnaient un peu de confort. Même si sa mère était morte ici, il ne pouvait se souvenir que des bons souvenirs.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, Kurt tendit la main dans son sac et en sortit les clés. Prenant une grande respiration, Kurt mis les clés dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte. La porte s'ouvrit en silence et il entra dans la maison. Le plancher grinçaient sous ses pieds et il trouva rapidement l'interrupteur. La lumière inonda la pièce,illuminant tout. Tous les meubles avaient été recouverts de draps blancs. Une couche de poussière couvre le sol et Kurt se prépara mentalement pour un long nettoyage devant lui.

Il visita lentement le première étage de la maison. Cette partie de la maison contenait le salon et la cuisine. L'étage supérieure avait quatre chambres et deux salles de bains tandis que le dernière étage tenait une autre chambre et une salle de bains avec une salle de jeux.

Il se dirigea vers la grande porte en verre du côté opposé de la pièce qui conduisait à un balcon. La maison avait été placée de sorte qu'elle avait la vue sur le lac. En toutes saisons, le lac était une beauté. Kurt se souvint de plusieurs jours où il jouait au bord du lac avec sa mère et son père.

En marchant vers la porte, il saisit les draps sur le canapé et, avec un mouvement fluide, il l'enleva. Il sourit avec satisfaction pour voir que le canapé était encore en parfait état et lui donna l'espoir que le reste de la maison n'avait pas été endommagé par la poussière. Il plia le drap soigneusement et continua jusqu'aux portes et regardait le lac. Il faisait presque noir, reflétant les nuages gris foncé au-dessus.

Regardant la vue pendant quelques minutes, Kurt se retourna et observa la pièce. Il avait beaucoup à faire s'il allait vivre ici à partir de maintenant et maintenant semblait aussi bon que n'importe quelle moment pour commencer. Lorsque les nuages gris foncé ont menacé de pluie, Kurt récupéra rapidement ses nombreux sacs de la voiture et les traîna à l'intérieur. Il avait organisé une camionnette pour ramener le reste de ses affaires à la maison du lac le lendemain, ne prenant exactement que ce dont il avait besoin.

Kurt rentra rapidement l'intérieur avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber. Kurt alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, en écoutant le bruit de la pluie sur le toit. Il regarda autour de la maison vide, mais pour la première fois depuis la mort de Burt, il ne se sentait plus seul.

Il se sentait comme s'il était enfin chez lui.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Le peintre**

Kurt se promena dans l'allée du marché, remplissant son chariot de nourriture. Il gagna beaucoup de regards curieux alors qu'il se promenait, des chuchotements silencieux le suivaient. La ville n'était qu'à quelques pas de la plage.

Il avait tant de nettoyage à faire. En ce moment, la maison avait l'air abandonnée quand Kurt n'était pas dedans, la maison ressemblerait une nouvelle fois comme elle vivait. Kurt poussa son chariot, fatiguer des regards et se dirigea vers la caisse enregistreuse. Il attendit en ligne et regarda la vitre avant du magasin. Une belle peinture attira son attention et il pencha la tête d'un côté.

La peinture représentait un parc où le spectateur se tenait derrière un banc de parc, regardant le terrain de jeu. Plus Kurt le regarda, plus il sentait qu'il était là dans le parc, capable de sentir le soleil chaud battant sa peau pâle. Il se senti comme un enfant à nouveau, tentant de s'approcher du toboggan qui avait l'air gigantesque au dessus de lui.

Il se souvenait de la première fois que ses parents l'avaient emmené dans le parc. Il se souvint du regard encourageant de son père et du sourire éclatant de sa mère, ses cheveux châtain brillant au soleil. Il pouvait presque entendre leur rire et leur louange.

"Suivant," appela la caissière et Kurt détourna son regard du tableau et cligna des yeux. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était dans le supermarché. Il se racla la gorge et essaya d'ignorer ses mains tremblantes alors qu'il déchargea le chariot.

* * *

Il y avait une légère bruine quand il arriva à la maison, les nuages qui menacent de déclencher plus. Kurt lutta avec les sacs, essayant de les emmener tous en un seul voyage, et se précipita rapidement dans la maison. Il alla droit dans la cuisine et laissa tomber les sacs sur le banc de cuisine. Avec un soupir soulagé, il commença à les déballer.

Quand il eut fini de déballer, il sentit la motivation pour faire plus de nettoyage. Il alla au salon et se dirigea vers la grande bibliothèque qui était contre le mur du fond. L'une des étagères tenait un ancien joueur de disques entouré par des enregistrements que sa mère et son père avaient rassemblés au cours de leurs années. Kurt sorti le disque préféré de sa mère et le mis. Les douces notes de la musique remplirent la pièce et Kurt sourit doucement.

Chantonnant doucement, il se mit à la tâche fastidieuse de nettoyage.

* * *

La pluie battait fort et la lumière s'effaçait. Bloqué au milieu de nulle part, Blaine Anderson renfrogna sa voiture, son sweat à capuche ne faisant rien pour l'empêcher de se faire tremper. Sa voiture était tombée en panne et il ne recevais aucune réception avec ce temps. Ruinant son cerveau, il pensait frénétiquement jusqu'à quel point la ville était loin.

Il estima qu'il était à une demi-heure de rentrer dans la ville et son épaule s'effondra dans la défaite. Il n'a pas particulièrement envie de dormir dans la voiture sans chauffage et trempé, mais il lui restait peu d'options. Il regarda à travers la pluie battante et loucha quand il vit de la lumière. Il pourrait simplement distinguer les contours d'une maison et il a suscité une pensée dans son esprit. Il se souvint de voir une maison quand il était expulsé ici.

Avec un nouvel espoir, Blaine saisit rapidement son sac sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Il ferma la porte et l'a regarda avant de courir sur la route vers la maison.

"Oui," siffla Blaine quand il vit que ce n'était pas ses yeux qui lui jouaient des tours et qu'il y avait bien une maison.

Il accéléra sa course et traversa l'herbe, glissant presque et tombant à plat sur le dos. Gérant pour se tenir bien droit, Blaine soupira de soulagement. Il repéra une sonnette et l'a pressa, en écoutant le carillon dans la maison.

Il frissonna violemment et ses dents claquaient pendant qu'il attendait et finalement il entendit des pas. La porte s'ouvrit et Blaine oublia momentanément qu'il était gelé. Blaine a vécu dans la région, mais avait été à la recherche d'inspiration pour ses peintures. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait déménagé dans la très recherchée maison du lac et il était magnifique. Blaine n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de si beau avant.

"Salut," dit-il, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait dit. Ses dents claquaient si fort qu'il s'était presque mordu la lèvre.

Les yeux de l'homme s'élargissent alors qu'il prenait son apparence et eut le souffle coupé. "Vous êtes trempé!"

"J-J-J-Juste un p-p-p-p-peu," répondit Blaine a travers ses dents claquantes.

"Entrez. Je vais vous apporter des serviettes" dit l'homme.

Blaine hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et s'avança lorsque l'homme se détourna. La porte se ferma derrière eux et Blaine suivait la beauté. Blaine continuerait à l'appeler comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il sache son nom.

Blaine avait toujours été intéressé par la maison et l'avait même esquissé plusieurs fois. Il espérait qu'un jour elle serait mise en vente afin qu'il puisse l'acheter, mais ça n'a jamais eu lieu. Il était maintenant heureux pour ça.

"Attendez ici," dit l'homme et disparut rapidement dans un couloir et monta les escaliers. Blaine regarda autour de la maison pendant qu'il attendait, en se frottant les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer. La maison était chaude et la musique douce jouait d'un ancien joueur de disques. Tout avait l'air impeccable et Blaine se demandait depuis combien de temps la beauté vivait ici.

"Voilà, tenez," dit la beauté en lui tendant une serviette. Il tenait aussi des vêtements de rechange au soulagement de Blaine. Il ne savait pas si les vêtements de son sac étaient restés secs. Avec précaution, il retira son sac de son épaule et prit la serviette.

"Merci," le remercia sincèrement Blaine. Il enleva son sweat à capuche humide et sa chemise en une seule fois et commença à se sécher, frissonnant encore.

"Je suis Kurt en passant. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine mit la chemise propre et le pull avant de donner à **_Kurt_** un sourire éblouissant. "Ravi de vous rencontrer Kurt. Je suis Blaine Anderson et je suis pour toujours dans votre dette."

Kurt lui souri en retour, ses joues pâles devenaient roses. "Je collecterai plus tard. Il y a une salle de bain en haut que vous pouvez utiliser."

"Merci," souri Blaine et suivi les instructions de Kurt, désireux de retirer son pantalon trempés et de se sentir plus confortable.

Kurt ne s'attendait pas à avoir un trempé, magnifique, étranger se lève à la porte mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il ramassa les vêtements mouillés de Blaine et déplaça son sac. Il se redressa quand Blaine revint, portant maintenant un pantalon de yoga gris. Kurt nota avec joie qu'ils étaient de la même taille.

"Mieux?" demanda t-il.

"Beaucoup" souffla Blaine.

Kurt était heureux de constater que les dents de Blaine avaient arrêté de claqué si violemment et ses lèvres retrouvaient à une couleur rose. Ses boucles noires étaient encore humides et Kurt avait l'envie soudaine de passer ses mains dedans.

"Donnez," dit-il rapidement, prenant le pantalon et le boxeur humides de Blaine avec des joues rouges. "Je vais m'en occupé pour vous."

"Merci Kurt," souri Blaine.

"Installez-vous confortablement."

Kurt se précipita dans les escaliers et mit rapidement les vêtements de Blaine dans le sèche-linge. Quand il revint, Blaine examinait sa collection de disques. Il sourit magnifiquement à Kurt quand il le vit.

"Vous avez un goût impressionnant," déclara Blaine avec approbation.

"Merci" dit Kurt sous le compliment. "Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à l'extérieur par ce temps?" Il fronça les sourcils.

"Oh, je me dirigeais vers la ville. J'habite là-bas mais ma voiture est tombée en panne. J'ai essayé de la faire redémarrer, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de connaissances dans les voitures," expliqua Blaine en se frottant l'arrière de son cou. "J'ai vu vos lumières au loin et j'ai pensé que c'était mieux que de dormir dans ma voiture".

"Vous alliez dormir dans votre voiture?" Kurt eut le souffle coupé, horrifié. "Où est votre voiture maintenant?"

"A environ 3 minutes sur la route."

"Je peux y jeter un œil à demain," déclara Kurt. Blaine leva les sourcils avec surprise et Kurt se pinça les lèvres. "Mon père possédait un garage. Je manie la clé depuis que je peux marcher."

"Bon goût dans la musique et bon avec les voitures," Blaine sourit à un autre sourire éblouissant. "La ville va parler de vous en un rien de temps."

Kurt renifla. "Je pense qu'ils le font déjà."

"Eh bien, vous avez la meilleure maison de la ville," dit Blaine, regardant autour de la maison avec admiration. "Je sais que je suis jaloux."

Kurt se mit légèrement à rire et Blaine retourna son attention vers lui.

"Est-ce que je peux utiliser votre téléphone?" continua Blaine. "Je dois juste appeler un taxi."

"Vous pourriez rester pour dîner," suggéra timidement Kurt. "Il y a plus que suffisant."

 _S'il continue à sourire comme ça, il me donnera de sérieux problèmes cardiaques,_ pensa Kurt.

"Vraiment?" Demanda Blaine avec espoir. "Ça vous dérange pas que je m'impose?"

Kurt secoua la tête. "Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs, j'ai vos vêtements."

"C'est vrai," se mit à rire Blaine. "Eh bien, j'aimerais rester pour le dîner, je vous remercie."

Kurt fit un sourire soulagé et fit signe à Blaine de le suivre dans la cuisine. Il avait été au milieu de faire des simples pâtes aux pestos avec du poulet quand Blaine apparu.

"Puis-je vous aider?" Demanda Blaine.

"Il y a des bols dans le placard du haut, vous pouvez les sortir, et les verres aussi," chargea Kurt.

Blaine se déplaça silencieusement derrière lui et parcourut les armoires pour les objets. La minuterie sonna pour que Kurt arrête les pâtes, il n'avait partagé un repas avec personne depuis des mois. Ses amis avaient cessé de lui demander de venir dîner il y a longtemps.

Il sursauta quand Blaine vint à côté de lui et posa les bols et les verres.

"Rien d'autre?"

"Il y a une boisson au réfrigérateur," déclara Kurt, en déplaçant le marmite vers l'évier pour pouvoir égoutter les pâtes. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour mélanger les pâtes avec la sauce et le servir.

"Ça sent bon" dit Blaine. "Êtes-vous un professionnel?"

Kurt renifla. "Non. Vous savez ce que ces huiles feraient à ma peau?"

Kurt risqua un coup d'œil à Blaine et réprima un frisson quand les yeux de Blaine ratissaient sa peau. "Ce serait une honte." Blaine devint rouge vif quand il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait dit à haute voix.

Kurt rougit mais ne pouvait pas aider à la chaleur qui s'installait dans son ventre. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un, en dehors de sa famille, lui faisait un compliment.

"Le dîner est prêt" déclara Kurt, pour sauver son invité de plus d'embarras.

Il avait des tabourets au banc de cuisine et ils en prirent chacun un, se mettant à l'aise.

"Alors, qu'est ce que vous faîtes dans la vie?" Demanda Kurt.

Blaine s'empressa de changer de conversation. "Je suis peintre. Je cherchais de l'inspiration pour ma dernière toile."

L'esprit de Kurt alla à la peinture qu'il a vue au supermarché et se demanda si c'était l'un de Blaine. "C'est incroyable." Blaine sourit timidement. "Avez-vous trouvé une inspiration?"

"Certains," Blaine haussa les épaules. "Alors, quand avez-vous déménagé?"

"Hier" dit Kurt. Il alla en ajouter plus, mais un éclair illumina le ciel et le tonnerre suivi immédiatement fort.

"Garçon, je suis content d'avoir fait une course pour ça" Blaine avala de manière épaisse.

Kurt hocha la tête de façon stupéfaite et regarda vers Blaine les yeux écarquillés. "Ouais."

Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent et ils pensèrent à la même chose; _Je ne vous aurais pas rencontré_.


End file.
